


Wings

by Heidigard



Series: Supernatural 100-word-Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fallen Angels, Gen, Melancholy, POV Castiel, Suicidal Thoughts, Vignette, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidigard/pseuds/Heidigard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words on how choosing Dean's side makes Cas feel lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

**Wings**

  
Silence falls at a gesture as he walks up to his fallen sister.

There is a deep sadness in him that is beyond tears. The sight of her glorious wings burned into tarmac either side of her like an after-image makes something resonate in him.

He can't help but stare and wonder if this will soon be his fate, too.

Later, he will come back and lie down in her place, trying on a pair of blackened wings and wondering what dying will feel like. He'll stare up at the grey sky, knowing there is endless blue above the clouds.

**Author's Note:**

> It's really hard to put an idea into just 100 words exactly, especially if English is not your mother tongue.  
> Please tell me what you think! I appreciate feedback of any kind!


End file.
